Fairytales
by AliceUnknown
Summary: Once upon a time, girls and boys fell in love. And it was easy.


Once upon a time, in faraway places, girls and guys fell in love. And it was easy. The girl would be in a tough situation- like Sleeping Beauty, Snow White or Rapunzel, she would need saving. And the price would come sweeping along on his majestic horse, and almost effortlessly rescue the damsel in distress. They would fall in love and get married. And live happily ever after.

But this was in _this_ time, _here_ and _now._

And _nowadays,_ things didn't work that easy.

Sure, they lived in a world where seemingly normal humans could transform into a deadly weapon in a flash of light, and evil demons roamed the streets, with adolescent heroes defeating the creatures. Yes, of course, there were people who came in and saved the day.

It was the love part that complicated things.

Perhaps that's why Maka always hated fairytale and the like. They gave off this impression that everything was so...simply. It was all so routine, too, that she couldn't help mentally vomiting every time the prince oh-so-sweetly kissed the princess. And it did happen _every time._ She dared herself to find a single Disney princess movie that didn't involve a sacred kiss. Sadly, she finished each movie empty handed.

Maybe it wasn't always like this. Maka theorized that it could've began when her papa whispered frantically to her those three words.

"_Don't tell mama."_

And the younger Maka- the one who clung so desperately to those princess stories- clamped her mouth shut, praying that this would be the last time he would mutter those words under his breath. Oping that everything would resume the way it was before.

She didn't know it, but her mother did the same later on.

Regardless of when it began, though, Maka had just hated those stories. She was always perfectly fine when the girl was trapped in an evil place. It was always okay when someone- even though that someone always just _happened_ to be a charming prince- came to save her from her dreadful fate.

However, when the man swooped down to give the maiden a magical kiss, Maka always sighed in defeat, grumbling to herself at how predictable it was in the end.

When she signed up for Shibusen, she knew that things would be different. This time, _she_ was the hero, and wasn't the helpless girl who needed saving. _She_ was going to change the storyline and fix the damage child romance movies had inflicted upon her.

And maybe this whole thing was a small part of the reason Maka refused to be weak in battle. She relished the idea of being saved by some male of above average looks and charm. Everytime an enemy narrowly escaped the cut of her blade, she would return to Shibusen determined to become stronger. For weeks, she'd train herself over and over again until the muscles in her body practically pleaded for mercy.

In which case, she'd sometimes give into it. But mostly, she saw this as weakness, and continued until Soul nagged her to shut up and go home already, and that she was only tiring herself out.

And then it happened.

When the sword pierced into Soul's quite human form, and the blood bursted from his shielding body- the body that was falling limply to the cold floor, motionless- everything changed.

She hated fairytales. She hated princes and princesses. She hated damsels in distress. She hated being vulnerable and weak. She hated needing to be rescued.

But it wasn't because, in the end, all it led up to was a misleading happily ever after ending. It wasn't because the prince and princess, accordingly, ran off and fell in love and got married.

On that day, Maka found that possibly the only thing she hated- no, absolutely _despised-_ more , was watching his nearly lifeless body fall to the floor.

In that moment, she would take a fairytale any day.

**Alice; I could most definitely make this longer, but I don't have that kinda time. Just a few hundred words I wrote in a half an hour. What is that called...brain vomit? Well, maybe later I will...idk, if you want more, subscribe just in case. Anyways, it's written from the end of episoddddddee...uhh six? Six? Sure let's go with six.**

**Kid; WHY CAN'T IT BE EIGHT-**

**Alice; KID, SHUT UP AND GET BACK IN MY CLOSET! NOW!**

**;D**


End file.
